


Power Rangers Darkly

by MadMab



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMab/pseuds/MadMab
Summary: Frankly, there were a lot of things that were seeming pretty sketchy. Mab, the new morphers, Havelock Island itself--all of it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.A new team of Power Rangers is formed, but even with veteran Rangers helping out, things are going to get messy.*Tags will update as the story does.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Power Rangers Darkly

When the dirt started giving way to smooth rocks, Xander Bly couldn't fight against the uneasy feeling in his gut. As the Green Mystic Ranger, he had decades of experience with magic and other realms, but none of that mattered. Not his experience and not the weight of his morpher could settle him. 

There was something worryingly off about Havelock Island.

Xander wiped a cold hand over his mouth and took another look around. The crooked cashew trees were thinning out as the stones grew larger underfoot. They hadn't been on a real foot path for nearly twenty minutes and the sun had set hours earlier. Worried, he called out to the will-of-the-wisp he was supposed to be working with. "Where exactly are we going, Mab?"

"We're crossing onto Dog Beach," the fairy orb admitted with a fair amount of amusement in her voice. "It's a favorite spot of the girl who is to be the Red Darkly Ranger."

"It's pretty late," he lamely noted. "Are you just… showing me around or are we going to give her the morpher now?"

Mab made a humming noise and stopped in place ahead of him. Rather than drifting about like every other will-o-the-wisp he'd seen in his time, Mab became fixed in place like a pushpin on a corkboard. Her fire still moved about as if fed on the air around her, but the core of the orb that he could still make out was eerily still. "She's near."

He stilled as well and tried to listen. It was, as always on Havelock Island, unnaturally quiet.

Xander sagged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets. In his dominant hand he clutched at his own Mystic Morpher and in the other he palmed one of the newly made Darkly Ranger Morphers. Unlike the usual trend of morphers being bulky, the ones that Udonna and Mab had collaborated to make easily fit within his palm as a flat, one sided compact mirror. His own morpher was essentially his wand and he knew other rangers had their morphers powered by gems and so forth, but Mab had provided mirror shards of all things. 

Frankly, there were a lot of things about this situation that were pretty sketchy. Mab, the new morphers, Havelock Island--all of it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Mab, can you talk to me, please? I don't hear anyone."

"The Ghosts' Forest is too close, otherwise you would hear her."

"But on the map that forest was,"

"Shut up," Mab interrupted him. Her tone was harsher than he'd ever heard it. "Transform and follow me."

Xander frowned but drew out his Mystic Morpher anyway. "Mab, tell me what's going on."

"That damn bat is attacking," she barked out, then shot forward. 

He transformed into the Green Mystic Ranger and raced after her.

Eventually, he told himself, he'd figure out what the hell was going on.


End file.
